


Cassie Lang Meets the Super Soldiers

by IsabellaJack



Series: Scott Lang and the Gang [3]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Funny, Humor, Jealous Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 06:57:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5530172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsabellaJack/pseuds/IsabellaJack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Great, I’m having a heart attack at my daughter’s birthday party, Scott thinks.</p><p>Way to go Lang!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie Lang Meets the Super Soldiers

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend reading the previous parts first. All mistakes are mine. Wrote this as I thought it. 
> 
> I just LOVED Cassie in Ant-Man. She's just precious!

 

 

 

“Oh you’ve gotta be _fuckin’_ kidding me?”

Scott sees Sam Wilson walk leisurely into the backyard of his ex-wife’s house. He _did_ invite him since he wanted to show off to his daughter by inviting the Falcon himself, although he secretly wanted to beat Paxton’s birthday present. So, he’s been expecting him.

What he didn’t expect was seeing the two super soldiers tagging along behind him. He sees how Captain America himself lazily disguised while his _boyfriend?_ Bucky Barnes scowling and trying to hide behind his long curtains of hair.

He quickly puts the leftovers of the cake back in the fridge and runs out the door toward the backyard.

“Hey!” And he stops in their way, chuckling nervously. “This way please.”

He grabs Sam by the arm and makes sure the two super soldiers follow too. As soon as they enter the house, he closes the door and locks it hoping his ex-wife won’t come inside. Thankfully, Cassie had already blown her candles and is now playing outside with her friends.

“What are you guys doing here? No offense but I wasn’t expecting you here.”

He points at the super soldiers.

“So sorry Scott. I kinda invited myself and Bucky. We thought it’s the least we could do after what you did for us.”

Scott’s resolve goes out the window and he smiles and nods. “Uh, thank you. I appreciate it.”

“We didn’t have the time to get her something but I’m willing to sit with her and the other kids and draw for them.”

“Steve…” Bucky mutters. There’s a cautionary tone in his voice.

Scott would’ve been elated at any other time, but he’s worried that there would be chaos because _Captain America himself_ is in his house. Well, his ex’s house.

“Sure. But can I ask you a favor?”

Barnes snorts and Steve warns him with a look. He shrugs and hides behind him.

“Sure.”

“Just don’t tell them who you are. It’s gonna get crazy and I don’t wanna—“

“Of course! Why do you think we’re wearing these clothes?” Steve smiles at the people in the room as he motions to their attire.

Scott looks them up and down. Steve Rogers is wearing plaid shirt with a black cap and rimmed eyeglasses, while Bucky Barnes is looking more like a hobo. His hair is covering most of his face, his jacket worn out and the t-shirt under it is ripped on the side.

He’s about to make a joke out of their lazy disguise but notices the deadly stare Barnes is giving him. He clears his throat and shakes his head. “Yes. Perfect. Can you just give me a sec before I take you out there.”

He quickly grabs Sam by the arm and drags him to the kitchen.

He checks that the soldiers are out of earshot and hisses, “What the _fuck_? I didn’t ask you to bring them along.”

Sam is appearing very laid-back and Scott almost wants to punch him but remembers he’s the Falcon and that he’s Cap’s close friend.

“So sorry man. When you called, they were with me and Steve couldn’t help it. You should’ve seen him man. So excited.”

“Okay. You know having fucking Captain America himself meeting Cassie is mind-blowing but _him_? Why’s he here? I really don’t wanna be murdered on my daughter’s birthday!”

Sam chuckles--the bastard--and helps himself to a glass of water. “Steve had to actually drag him. Literally. Trust me, he didn’t wanna be here. It was the longest road trip ever. And look.”

He lifts his shirt, and Scott notices a small bruise on his very toned abs. “He punched me when I tried dragging him with Steve.”

Scott huffs and runs his hand through his hair. “Fine. But you’re responsible for everything Wilson. EVERYTHING.”

“Relax. As long as Steve is there, you don’t need to worry.”

Scott grimaces and leaves to the living room. He finds Cap standing too close to Barnes, actually playing with a hair strand. What caught his attention isn't the gesture but the serene look on the assassin’s face. He seems to be hypnotized.

Scott clears his throat. “Okay. Well, before you go out there, let me just bring her here before you go out. Don’t want the other kids to--“

“Scott! What the hell? You said you’d bring out the wine,” Paxton yells as he barges in and freezes when he sees the guests in his house.

Scott hopes that he won’t recognize them but whom was he kidding. His ex-wife’s husband is a cop, and it would’ve been alarming if he didn’t deduce who the guests were.

He sees Paxton gulping and slowly inching toward him. “Scott?”

Scott sighs and motions between the two parties. “Paxton, meet Captain Steve Rogers, Sergeant James Barnes, and Sam Wilson. This is Paxton, my ex-wife’s husband.”

He actually watches in amusement as Steve Rogers himself walks toward him, extending his hand. “Pleasure to meet you. Sorry for intruding.”

It takes Paxton few seconds to compose himself and shakes his hand. “Um, uh, pleasure is all mine sir. I’m a huge fan. I mean I grew up reading your stories…”

Scott drags him away as soon as he notices Barnes directing his deadly stare toward the cop.

_Yup, Paxton is now on the list. The black list._

“All right. Paxton, you’re embarrassing yourself.”

Steve smiles widely and Sam laughs. Paxton clears his throat and then Scott tells them that they can make themselves comfortable while he gets his daughter. He leaves the house, dragging a bewildered Paxton.

“Fucking Captain America--“

“Shh!” Scott looks around to make sure no one heard him.

“You’re friends with them? Why the hell didn’t you tell me?” Paxton asked, a bit of anger and frustration in his voice.

“Not friends. For God’s sake. I just worked with them couple of years ago…”

“You’re an ass-“ he looks around and lowers his voice. “Asshat. You just wanted to outshine my present. Bringing the Captain himself. You just couldn’t help it, could you?”

Scott stops and frowns. “What? Hell no. Well, I did bring Sam for that but…What about you? A pony? You should’ve asked me first. I’m her dad.”

Then he notices that Paxton is staring ahead with a faraway look.

“Paxton?”

He jerks and then looks back and then at Scott. “Sorry. I’m just still wrapping my head around the fact that Captain America is in my _fuckin’_ living room!”

“Shh!” then Scott looks around and then pushes him toward where his ex is. “Just go and distract the others from coming inside. Need to get Cassie. Oh and if your wife asks about them, just say they're your friends.”

"What? She knows all my friends idiot."

"Make something up will ya?"

The cop nods and then hurries to his wife to give her a kiss and converse with some parents. Scott quickly locates his daughter who seems to be in the middle of telling a story. He smiles her way and then pats her shoulder.

“Hey Cassie?”

“Yeah daddy?”

“Can I borrow you for a second?”

She nods and tells the others she’ll be back. He takes her hand and heads toward the house. His heart beats fast and prays his daughter won’t faint. She’s been a fan of Captain America ever since she came into this world. Scott has never stopped telling her about his hero. She pretty much knows everything and he’s her idol.

“Why are we going inside daddy?”

He stops at the porch and crouches. “Remember when I said your second birthday gift is something really special?”

“Yeah,” she says furrowing her brows.

“Well, it’s here.”

She jumps twice. “Yes! What is it?”

He calms her down and holds her shoulders. “Now, honey. You need to be calm, okay? No screaming. Deal?”

“Deal.” And she holds out her pinkie. He laughs and wraps his pinkie around hers.

He takes a deep breath and opens the door.

She sticks to her father’s side as soon as she sees the three figures milling around, her hand reaches for his. He then whispers to her, “It’s okay. You’ll see.”

As they near, he sees Steve Rogers take off his cap and eyeglasses handing them to Barnes who secures them in his hands. Then he crouches, waiting for Cassie to come closer. Scott keeps his eyes on Cassie and sees realization colors her bewildered little face.

She gasps as she stands in front of her hero. Steve smiles. “Hello Cassie. My name’s Steve. I’m—"

“Captain America,” She whispers and covers her mouth with both her hands. Scott chuckles at her and he wishes he could film her with his iPhone. But he knew they wouldn’t appreciate it. Plus, he has a feeling that Barnes wouldn’t hesitate to kill him then crush his phone in his metal hand and shove it down his throat after.

“I was gonna say I’m a friend of your dad’s but Captain America is fine.” Steve smiles and extends his hand.

She shakes it, gasps and then giggles, making him chuckle. He looks back at Barnes but the latter is impassive. Scott notices that ever since Cassie walked in, he had a vacant look. A far-away look.

Then Steve actually points at Barnes to introduce him and Scott’s heart stops. He doesn’t know how Barnes would react to his daughter. He knows he won’t hurt her, but he hopes he won’t break her heart because…

“Oh my God, Bucky Barnes!” She shrieks and throws her arms around the Winter Soldier’s waist.

Scott watches the scene with bated breath. His daughter is a fan of Captain America but he knows that she’s crazy about his friend. She just loves him. She loves Bucky Barnes.

Steve stands up, smiles at her and then pats Barnes on the shoulder. The latter is just gobsmacked and doesn’t know where to put his hands, so he keeps them at his sides.

“Uh…” Then he looks helplessly at Steve. Scott has never seen that look on him. Total bewilderment and…fear.

“You know about Bucky?” Steve asks gently, looking at Cassie fondly.

She breaks away and claps her hands together. “Of course! He’s your best friend. Sergeant James Buchanan Barnes. 107th.”

She salutes him and Scott smiles, very proud of her. She’d made him take her more than once to the Captain America exhibit and would always let him read about Bucky Barnes.

When he looks up, he sees Barnes astonished and Steve in awe.

“He’s your best friend.”

“Yes, he is.”

Then she extends her hand to him. “Thank you so much for your service and for protecting Captain America all the time. You’re a good soldier.”

Scott holds his breath. He didn’t know she’d say that or how articulate she has become. The others wait as they see how her words are reaching the soldier. He extends his hand and clears his throat. Scott notices how Steve moves a bit closer to Barnes and starts rubbing his back. In reassurance? He doesn’t know.

“Thanks. Thank you Cassie,” Barnes says in a softly.

They shake hands and then she retreats to her father, giggling. Scott hugs her and picks her up. He hears Steve whisper, “Are you okay?” to Bucky.

He doesn’t hear the answer.

Then Cassie shakes Sam’s hand. “You’re the Falcon.”

“That’s right.”

“My dad beat you up,” she says as she giggles at the offended look on his face. Scott joins her.

“What’s she talking about?” Steve asks, arm still around Bucky’s waist.

Sam huffs and waves a hand. “Kids these days.”

Scott is smiling widely and decides not to correct his daughter when she laughs saying, “Yes, he did!”

Sam looks at Scott and he takes pity and puts her back on the ground. He guides her back toward the door. "Okay little one."

Then Steve dons the cap and glasses again and takes Cassie’s hand. “Okay. Now lead me to your friends so I can draw for you guys.”

Scott stops them and speaks to Cassie. “Now sweetie. Don’t tell anyone all right?”

“What do I say then?”

“That they’re your family's…friends. His name is…”

He looks at Cap who says, “I’m Roger and this is my friend James.”

“Good enough.”

She turns to her dad. “This is my favorite birthday present. Thanks daddy.”

She hugs him tightly and then takes Barnes’s hand who looks alert but also confused. Then she guides both soldiers outside. Scott is scrambling along behind them and then motions for Paxton. He really wants the other parents occupied. He doubts they’d notice, but he can’t take chances.

Sam, the fucker, is laughing all along while devouring a slice of chocolate cake. Scott looks at him questioning and Sam shrugs. “What? I got punched dude. I’m entitled to your cake.”

“You’re lucky we were done.”

 

~~~

 

Things go smoothly much to Scott’s relief.

He watches around him as he stands with Sam and Paxton. His eyes never leaves his daughter and the table set outside for the kids. Cap is sitting on one of the small chairs, looking out of place sitting there between the little ones.

What’s funnier is Barnes. He’s sitting, almost on Steve’s lap. Attached to him. His eyes never leaving his surroundings. He’s keeping watch, Scott thinks.

He sees that his right arm is draped over Cap’s chair. There’s no playing with the guy.

“He’s acting like the kids are a threat to Cap’s safety,” Scott says to Sam as he points with his beer toward the kids' table.

Sam sips his beer and then shrugs. “Oh God. That’s nothing man. You should’ve seen the way he acted last week in Starbucks.”

Then he whistles. Paxton leans over and asks, “Why? What happened?”

Scott is still looking Cap’s way as he sees the kids posing one after the other and he laughs with them. Then Barnes looks his way and glares. Scott quickly blocks his stare their way by turning his back to the soldier and guiding Paxton and Sam away.

“You know what? We don’t need to know anything Sam.”

 

~~~

 

Paxton had insisted the night before, through the most stressful phone call Scott had ever had with his daughter’s step dad, that he’d barbecue.

So, he’s started and it’s a bit dark now. Scott looks around and see that the crowd has thinned out a bit. He laughs heartily when he sees Sam giving Cassie a piggyback ride and pretending to fly with his arms wide. He doesn’t fail to notice that the two super soldiers are missing. He sighs, relieved.

 _Maybe they left,_ he thinks. _Good._

Paxton forgot about the barbecue sauce and he asks--more like yells at Scott--to get it for him. Scott sighs and then trudges up the steps into the backdoor. As he’s heading for the kitchen he hears hushed voices coming from the hallway. He stops immediately, his instincts alert.

Then he hears them. He stops in his tracks to double check.

“So you want ten?” Cap asks, laughter in his voice.

“Yeah. No, more like twelve,” Barnes says excitedly.

Scott frowns trying to understand. Plus, he doesn’t really want to eavesdrop but in order for him to go to the kitchen, he has to pass the hallway. They're going to definitely see him. They’re gonna see him and he really, really doesn’t want to interrupt whatever their discussion is about.

He really doesn’t want that to be the cause of his death. Too stupid.

So, he halts and stands where he is, hoping they’d emerge and he’d pretend that he just got inside.

He holds his breath at the next words he hears.

“You want twelve kids Buck? That’s a bit much, don’t ya think?”

“Yeah,” Barnes breathes. “And I want them all to be yours Stevie.”

A beat of silence and then the sound of a soft kiss.

“What if I want yours?”

“I want them to be _yours_ ,” Bucky says heatedly.

Another kiss, this time it’s louder.

“Didn’t know you liked kids that much?”

Barnes huffs. “Really Rogers? You remember Becca?”

“Well, that was different.”

“How so, punk?”

“Well, she was your sister. I mean…It’s a given.”

“You’re such an idiot Rogers.”

Then Scott hears a wet kiss, and labored breaths. He turns to leave but then remembers that they really needed the sauce. So, he fidgets in his spot.

“I knew I wanted to have kids the moment I saw you carry Becca in your arms,” Barnes’s breathy voice says.

“You remember that?” Steve’s voice cracks.

“Of course,” Barnes says softly.

Scott’s heart clenches for them. He knew of Barnes’ brainwashing and how regaining his memories took a long time.

“But what I was most sure of was that I wanted to have kids with you Stevie. Lots of them.”

Another kiss and another and another.

“Promise me Steve? Promise me that?”

“I’m yours Bucky…till the end of the line.”

“ _Say it_. I wanna hear it.”

“I promise we’ll have as many kids as you want.”

“When?” Barnes’ voice is breathy again. He seems excited at the idea. “All we gotta do is find a surrogate mother…”

“Soon. I promise you Buck. I’m not—we’re not gonna be doing this forever. I wanna…I wanna stop and go away with you. Just the two of us. Go back to Brooklyn. Get us a secluded place and just… _live_.”

Then there’s a thud, and Scott is alert. He strains his ears again and then his eyes widen as he realizes that the two of them are having a heated moment. Groans and moans start filling the hallway and travel to Scott’s assaulted ears.

The decision is easily made and he retreats backwards, his back to the door, only to smack into a body.

“What the hell Scott? I give you one job. One job! My goodness.” It's Paxton.

Scott is horrified as Paxton shoves him aside and heads to the kitchen. He tries to stop him.

“Paxton. You might wanna…”

“I mean for the life of me I don’t know how you fight--"

“Paxton no!” Scott hisses.

Scott lunges and tries to drag the giant cop back but he stumbles as he realizes that the cop has frozen in the spot.

Yup. He surely didn’t want to see that.

Bucky Barnes is basically attacking Steve Roger’s mouth in the filthiest searing kiss he’s ever seen. He’s plastering him to the door, which Scott knows leads to the bathroom. His hand is in Steve’s pants, doing things that are making Steve weak in the knees as he tries to grab onto Bucky’s shoulders. Bucky’s other unoccupied hand reaches behind Rogers’ back and opens the door, where both soldiers fall in and then it’s closed.

Scott blinks twice then rubs his eyes. “Well, thanks Paxton. How am I gonna get that image outta my head, huh?”

He turns and sees Paxton’s jaw open and eyes bulging.

“Paxton, look. You can’t tell, all right? Whatever you saw…just forget about it,” Scott hisses.

Paxton looks at him, traumatized.

Scott is a bit pissed. “Please don’t act like you haven’t seen two guys going at it.”

Paxton shakes his head and hisses, “You know that’s not it you asshat!”

He rubs his temples as he says, “Captain America and the Winter Soldier are probably fucking in my bathroom.”

Scott doesn’t know how to ease his shock, so he blurts, “First of all, it's not probably. It's definitely. Second of all, it’s the guest’s bathroom. Don’t be dramatic.”

Paxton rolls his eyes at him and heads for the door, and Scott asks, “What about the sauce?”

He only hears Paxton yell in the backyard, “Okay. No one goes inside please! Please! Kitchen sink overflowed.”

 

~~~

 

Paxton ends up burning the burgers. Scott blames that on Paxton's faraway look as he flips them. He’s still in shock and Scott tells Sam.

“You better pray that Barnes didn’t see you two,” Sam says and grimaces as he bites his burger.

Scott frowns. “Well, I don’t think so since his face was glued to Steve’s.”

Then Scott rubs his eyes again. Sam smiles, knowing.

“One time I walked in on them, and I did rub my eyes after. Later that night, I found my wings crushed into pieces. I mean he didn’t confess but there’s no doubt it was him. That was all before he started liking me.”

“He’s the possessive type then?” Scott takes a sip of his beer.

Sam devours the burger even though he’s still grimacing at the burned meat. He shakes his head in answer. “I don’t think so. Now, yes. But do you blame him? Those two were separate for seventy years. Seventy years man. Steve told me that Bucky was very protective of him. I think it’s heightened now, given the circumstances. He doesn’t wanna lose Steve again.”

Scott feels bad and his heart breaks for them. “It’s sad, you know. Everything that had happened to them.”

Suddenly, his eyes catch the two soldiers emerging from the house, looking as composed as ever. Steve’s still wearing his eyeglasses and hat. Bucky’s is hiding his face behind the curtains of his long hair.

Scott is impressed. He looks at his watch and it’s been an hour since he and Paxton unfortunately witnessed them.

They’re heading their way and as soon as they reach him and Sam, he can see the aftermath. Cap’s under t-shirt is torn at the collar and untucked. Several buttons of his plaid shirt are missing. There’s the biggest hickey on Bucky's neck and Scott just stares at it because he can’t pretend it's not there.

“Thanks for allowing us to attend your daughter’s birthday party Scott,” Steve says.

Scott wants to say that he didn’t invite them and that they actually invited themselves, but he doesn’t. It’s generous of them. They risked their identities, especially with those disguises.

“No problem. Thank you for making her day.” Scott calls for his daughter and she runs up to him.

He holds her hand and whispers to her that the all of his three special friends are leaving.

“Thank you,” she says softly as she gazes in awe at the two soldiers.

Steve crouches down and pats her head. “Happy Birthday. Hope you liked the drawings.”

“I’m gonna let mom hang them in my room.” And she clutches her dad’s hand with both of hers.

Steve chuckles and gets up. Scott doesn’t see it coming but Barnes crouches this time and smiles.

The guy can smile. And it's honestly beautiful.

“It was nice meeting you Cassie.”

Scott sees his daughter blushes but replies confidently, “It was nice meeting you too…” then she looks around and whispers, “Bucky.”

He chuckles and then says, "Thanks for what you said before. Steve here is my best friend. Gotta protect him at all times."

"Of course!"

“But sometimes I need help, you know.”

“You do?” she sounds shocked.

Scott is intrigued to know where this is going.

"Yeah. That’s why I wanna enlist your help young lady. I'm gonna appoint you a sergeant."  
  
"Like you?"  
  
"Yup. Can't do it alone. Need all the help I could get."

“Daddy, did you hear? I’m gonna be a sergeant.”

“Who’s gonna be a sergeant?” Paxton asks coming over.

Barnes doesn’t look at them and then takes off his hair band that's around his wrist and then motions for her to extend her arm. He puts it around her wrist.

“There. You’re one of our squad.”

“I won’t ever take this off. Thank you so much.”

She flings herself into his arms and he laughs. Scott looks up to see Steve looking at the two yearningly. Scott suddenly remembers their conversation. The one he overheard in the hallway. He smiles at them and really wishes they’d have what they want one day.

They pull away and Barnes stands up, sidling up to Steve. Cassie hugs Steve and then Sam and then runs back to twirl with her other friends.

Steve shakes Scott's hand and then Paxton’s. He then leaves with Sam in tow. He turns to Barnes but the latter is standing ground.

Without looking at Steve, he says, “I’ll be right there.”

And Scott knew in that moment, under his scrutinizing glare that he had saw him and Paxton.

He feels his heart stopping. _Great, I’m having a heart attack at my daughter’s birthday party._

_Way to go Lang!_

He keeps glaring and Scott and Paxton look at each other and then Paxton, the idiot, clears his throat and extends his hand.

“It was nice to meet a hero such as yourself. It’s an honor sir.”

Barnes just looks at the hand then up at Paxton’s face. He keeps his hands in his pockets, not intending to move.

Scott feels sorry for Paxton and just laughs nervously as he pulls Paxton’s hand back. Paxton gets it immediately and whispers heatedly to Scott. “He saw! He saw!”

It feels like it’s taking forever but then Barnes moves and steps too close to them. Too close for their comfort.

“I’m not an avenger,” he says coldly.

Scott and Paxton look at each other and then back at the soldier.

“Um, okay,” Scott says even though he doesn’t understand his point.

He steps closer again. Scott hears the whirs of the metal arm. It’s hidden but he knows that Barnes is making a fist inside his pocket.

“I don’t think you and your ex-wife’s husband here understand, but I’m _not_ an avenger.”

“Whatever man. Keep up the good work.” Paxton says and pats him on the shoulder.

Scott cringes.

_Yup, Paxton is gonna die tonight._

He wonders what the funeral is gonna be like.

The cop clears his throat and takes his hand back after Barnes gives the hand on his shoulder a look.

“The avengers don’t kill people.”

When they’re still silent, he speaks again, “Do you see where I’m going with this?”

The two men nod. Scott speaks, "Yeah. You're saying that you'd kill us if you have to."

Bucky gives them a feral smile. "Not if I have to. No. But if _I want to_. There's a difference." And he has the nerve to shrug as if he's talking about the weather.

Scott huffs a humorless laugh. "Even better!"

Paxton looks at him incredulously.

Barnes then takes his hands out of his pockets and holds both men’s shoulders.

He looks at Scott and smirks. He shivers at its deadliness. “You’re setting a bad example for your daughter by eavesdropping Lang. Shame on you.”

Then he turns to Paxton and smiles widely. “I know the place where you get your coffee and donuts. I know the gun you carry. If you open your mouth and tell, I’ll scoop your heart with that badge of yours. Don’t think I won’t do it. I worked for Hydra for seventy years. I know things. I know tricks.”

Then he leans over and whispers something that makes Paxton's eyes widen.

“Are we clear here?”

Scott laughs nervously and motions with his beer. “Crystal man. Loved having you here.”

Paxton laughs too and says, “Yeah. Feel free to stop by anytime. Mi casa su casa.”

Scott frowns and looks at him. Paxton looks at him as if to say- _what do ya want me to say?_

Barnes goes back to being cold, no smirk, no feral smile and leaves, jogging to the car parked across the street. They see him touch Steve’s chest and then jump in the car.

As soon as they leave, Scott hears Paxton let out the longest breath. He turns and sees him bending, hands on knees.

“Shit! Fuck!”

“Language," Scott reprimands smiling.

“Fuck you Scott and your friends! When I finally liked you, you pull stuff like that.”

Scott looks scandalized. “What did I do? I didn’t know. Plus, you’re lucky. Sometimes I have to fight next to the guy. And I was once inside his arm!”

Paxton shivers and steals Scott’s beer and gulps the whole thing down.

“What did he say to you?”

When he wipes his mouth, Paxton speaks, “He said that if I hurt Cassie in any way, he’d take my eyes out with his metal fingers and feed them to my dog, and then hide my body in a place where they’d never find me.”

Then he turns to Scott and says, "We don't even have a dog. Do you?"

Scott cringes. "I'm guessing he's talking about that police dog of yours."

Paxton gasps. "Finn would never eat my eyes! Finn loves me."

"Yeah, okay man." Scott pats his shoulder, consoling.

Paxton breathes loudly again. “Thing is…I don’t think he was bluffing.”

Scott thinks about what Barnes said and smiles in spite of himself. The guy has heart. It warms his heart that he’d do that for his daughter.

At least he knows someone is gonna watch over her if something were to happen to him. Who's better than the Winter Soldier?

“What the hell are you smiling at?” Paxton asks him, disgusted.

Scott pats him on the shoulder again and guides him back to the house. “Don't blame me Paxton. Blame the sauce on this one.”

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudo and comments are highly appreciated :)
> 
> I'm on [Tumblr](http://isabellajack.tumblr.com/)


End file.
